Various communication protocols are known for communicating between a sending device and a receiving device. Typically, the communication protocol in a data storage system defines a maximum frame size and various data blocks are transmitted within these frames between the sending device and receiving device. An integer number of data blocks are typically transmitted within each frame and in some instances this may be accomplished with relatively little unused space in the frame.
However, as frame sizes change and/or the size of data blocks change, limiting the number of data blocks within a frame to an integer number may result in an increasing amount of unused space in the data frame. Hence, this results in a reduced utilization of the frame and increased system latency.